Uncharted: Drake's Fortune
''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune ''é um jogo de ação-aventura desenvolvida pela Naughty Dog e produzida pela Sony Computer Entertainment exclusivo para o PlayStation 3. Combinando elementos de plataforma e atirador em terceira pessoa, o jogo mostra a jornada do protagonista Nathan Drake, o suposto descendente do explorador Francis Drake, em sua busca ao tesouro perdido de El Dorado, com a ajuda de seu amigo Victor Sullivan e a jornalista Elena Fisher. Chloe Frazer Originalmente anunciado na E3 2006, o título foi desenvolvido por dois anos antes de ser liberado no final de 2007. Visto como o título chave para o PlayStation 3 durante as férias de 2007, o jogo foi bem recebido pelas críticas, muitas citando suas conquistas técnicas e seus valores de alta produção, similar aos filmes de sucesso de verão. Enredo A aventura começa a bordo de um barco, cujos tripulantes buscam resgatar o caixão de Sir Francis Drake. Os tripulantes em questão são Nathan Drake, caçador de tesouros e suposto descendente da histórica figura que estão resgatando, e Elena Fisher, jornalista que bancou a viagem de Drake com a condição de ganhar direitos exclusivos sobre a reportagem que, ela acredita, vai virar a história do ano. No entanto, ao abrir o caixão, eles não encontram um corpo, pois Francis forjou a própria morte e deixou apenas um diário em seu lugar, com informações que poderiam ser utilizadas para localizar a lendária cidade de El Dorado. Drake e Elena iniciam uma pequena discussão, sobre o que a moça pode ou não pode manter no documentário, quando são surpreendidos por piratas. Sem contar com a Guarda Costeira, já que a sua exploração não possui autorização da marinha local, eles optam por pegar as armas e resolver o problema ali mesmo. Um Amigo de Verdade O confronto com os piratas foi violento o suficiente para causar um incêndio no barco de Nathan, mas antes que algo mais sério aconteça, Victor Sullivan, velho amigo de Drake, os resgata com seu avião e os leva à terra firme. A salvos, Elena entra em contato com seu editor, enquanto "Sully" e Nathan ficam dentro do novo barco e discutem a respeito da descoberta do diário. Nathan conta que assim que voltou para a Inglaterra, todos os registros de sua viagem foram confiscados e selados, dando a entender que tudo que aconteceu em El Dorado (seja lá o que for), deveria permanecer oculto. Nathan e Sully perceberam o valor desta descoberta e toda a fortuna envolvida nela. Como bons caçadores de tesouro que são, decidiram iniciar sua busca omais rápid possível, mas havia um pqueno problema: Elena e sua reportagem poderiam atrair rivais indesejados nesta caça ao tesouro. Em um rompante de "cavalheirismo" e sem pensar duas vezes, Nathan e Sully aceleram o barco em busca de seu tesouro e largam a garota sozinha no cais. Porém, um bom jornalisa sempre está preparado... Caminho para El Dorado Chegando ao seu destino, em algum ponto na América do Sul, Nathan e Sully caminham por um bom tempo e chegam ao local indicado no mapa de Francis. Infelizmente, não havia nenhum ouro no local: os Conquistadores Espanhóis, do século 16 já haviam limpado o lugar. Após mais alguma exploração, a dupla descobre que "El Dorado" não era exatamente uma cidade construída com ouro, mas sim uma grande estátua venerada pelos nativos da região na época. E, para piorar, ela foi deslocada pelos conquistadores há muito tempo. O tesouro poderia, então, estar em qualquer lugar. Nathan e Sully prosseguiram com suas investigações para tentar conseguir qualquer pista de seu paradeiro. No entanto, nada poderia ter preparado Nathan e Sully para o que descobriram ao seguir o rastro da estátua. Em pleno rio Amazonas, um submarino alemão, da Segunda Guerra Mundial, atolado. Dentro da embarcação, Nathan encontra a tripulação morta e a página que faltava do diário de Sir Francis Drake. Ela aponta a localização exata de uma ilha tropical, ao sul do continente, para onde a estátua de El Dorado foi levada pelos exploradores espanhóis. Tudo corria bem, exceto que ao voltar à margem do rio, Nathan foi rendido por um velho conhecido de Sully: Gabriel Roman, um caçador de tesouro assim como Nathan, e para quem Sully devia uma fortuna. O piloto contava com o tesouro de El Dorado para poder pagar seu débito a Roman. Roman não estava sozinho, pois ele tinha o auxílio de Atoq Navarro, arqueologista com grande conhecimento sobre a estátua e sua história. Roman toma o mapa de Nathan e acerta um tiro em Sully antes que qualquer um possa esboçar uma reação. Nathan foge para a floresta, onde reecontra Elena (que prontamente acerta-lhe um gancho de direita na cara). Juntos, seguem até o avião de Sully, antes que sejam cercados pelos soldados de seu novo rival. Já em segurança, Nathan e Elena voam até a ilha ao sul, onde a estátua supostamente está. Ele, atrás do lendário tesouro; e ela, ainda atrás de um grande furo de reportagem. Mundo Pequeno Ao se aproximar da ilha, seu avião é recebido com disparos de artilharia antiaérea. Um dos motores do veículo rompeu em chamas e Nathan e Elena precisaram saltar de paraquedas para alcançar a ilha. O casal cai em terra firme e após localizar o paraquedas de Elena sobre algumas ruínas, Nathan segue até o lugar para tentar encontrar a jornalista. Para seu azar, ele é encontrado antes (e de novo) por aqueles piratas do início da aventura. Os bandidos são liderados por Eddy Raja, outro caçador de tesouros e um antigo rival de Nathan. O bandido prende Nathan em uma cela antiga e propõe um acordo: ser morto imediatamente ou ajudá-lo a encontrar El Dorado e morrer mais tarde. Felizmente, usando uma corda, um jipe e muita audácia, Elena derruba a parede da cela e liberta Nathan. Os dois são perseguidos por Eddy e sua gangue, até que despencam de um precipício em um dos ínumeros rios do lugar. Nathan e Elena descobrem uma cidade portuária e lá encontram indícios de que a estátua foi levada para o interior da ilha. E não é só isso: Elena consegue gravar uma imagem com Sully, vivo, auxiliando Roman, Navarro e os demais capangas. Determinados a descobrir a verdade sobre a "morte" de Sully e encontrar o tesouro, a dupla segue para o norte da ilha, onde, com sorte, encontrariam todas as respostas que tanto buscam. Reatando a Amizade A ilha está infestada de perigos e Nathan e Elena logo descobrem isso. Na floresta, encontram diversos corpos presos a armadilhas que não foram preparadas pelos demais caçadores. Em uma ponte bastante velha, Elena quase cai para sua morte, mas é salva por Nathan, que não consegue fazer o mesmo com a câmera da jornalista. Após uma caminhada que parecia sem fim, Nathan e Elena encontram um pequeno acampamento onde Sully é vigiado por alguns guardas. Após uma rápida troca de tiros, Nathan consegue conversar com seu ex-finado amigo. Sully admitiu ter cometido um erro idiota ao avisar Roman sobre o tesouro de El Dorado, mas afirma que não está trabalhando com os inimigos, e sim enrolando-os tempo suficiente para que Nathan o encontrasse. Mas ainda restava a dúvida: como ele havia sobrevivido? Foi quando ele mostrou que o diário de Francis Drake deteve a bala disparada contra ele e o salvou, algo que fez Nathan comentar: "Sempre achei que essas coisas só aconteciam em filmes!" Resolvidas as pendências entre os dois, eles descobrem que o tesouro está em um cofre dentro do monastério próximo dali. Francis Drake havia marcado o cofre com um símbolo específico e tudo que precisariam fazer seria encontrá-lo. Era hora de correr atrás do tesouro e encontrá-lo antes de seus rivais. Uma Triste Descoberta Nathan decidiu fazer investigações sozinho, pois acreditava que assim chamaria menos atenção dos soldados espalhados pela ilha. Ele deixou Sully e Elena em uma sala segura e partiu. Antes de ir, Elena pede para Drake tomar cuidado. Nathan respondeu que sempre era cuidadoso... e, em seguida, soca a cabeça na entrada da caverna. Nathan chega a uma passagem logo abaixo do salão onde Eddy e Roman discutiam. Aparentemente, o pirata e seus homens foram contratados por Roman para aprisionarem Nathan e impedi-lo de atrapalhar as buscas por El Dorado. Trabalho em que fracassaram miseravelmente. Mas outros problemas incomodavam Eddy. Alguma coisa na ilha estava matando seus homens e a falta de pistas sobre o que seria o fez crer que o lugar é amaldiçoado. Roman descartou esta possibilidade e demitiu Eddy, em seguida avisou Navarro que era melhor que o tesouro de El Dorado valesse todo o trabalho que estava dando. Nathan, Sully e Elena se reuniram e partiram através dos subterrâneos do local. Infelizmente, Sully se separa dos seus dois companheiros devido a uma das armadilhas do lugar e precisa seguir completamente sozinho. O casal segue por catacumbas desertas até que encontram um corpo. Nathan logo o identificou como sendo o de Francis Drake e deduziu que o velho caçador de tesouros nunca havia encontrado El Dorado e que simplesmente perseguiu o tesouro a esmo, sem nunca ter feito nada de significativo com sua vida. Foi como ver todos os seus sonhos desabarem em sua frente. Nathan começou a se perguntar: estava seguindo a mesma trilha, caçando tesouros inatingíveis? Também estava desperdiçando sua vida? Mas não havia tempo para lamentações, havia um grande perigo presente no lugar. Os Habitantes da Ilha Nathan logo se deparou com Eddy e um de seus capangas, ambos apavorados. Os três são cercados por monstruosas criaturas, dotadas de força e agilidade sobre-humana... eram elas que estavam eliminando os homens de Eddy. Os dois velhos rivais trabalham juntos e, após um breve combate, parecem ter consguido derrotar as criaturas. Infelizente, Eddy aproxima-se da beirada de um dos abismos da caverna e é agarrado por um dos seres e arrastado para a escuridão. Nathan e Elena conseguem fugir das criaturas e buscam refúgio em um estrutura metálica, que eles logo descobrem se tratar de uma antiga base militar alemã, o que explica o submarino que encontraram antes. Nathan consegue sair da base e segue em busca de alguma fonte de energia elétrica, que permita a eles fugirem do lugar. No caminho, ele encontra anotações de Francis Drake e um antigo filme, possivelmente feito pelos alemães que estiveram na ilha e que mostrava as criaturas. De acordo com as anotações de Francis Drake, o tesouro carregava uma terrível maldição e todos os afetados por ela se transformavam em criaturas bestiais, disformes e tão distantes de um homem quanto podiam ser. O explorador afundou todos os barcos de sua frota e enterrou o tesouro no ponto mais profundo da ilha, na esperança que um objeto de tal tamanho jamais pudesse ser encontrado novamente. Infelizmente, os alemães o encontraram e também foram vítimas da maldição. As criaturas que agora infestam a ilha são os descendentes malditos de todos os que tentaram um dia adquirir o tesouro. Eddy não era apenas um tolo supersticioso afinal. O Fim do Trajeto Nathan chega a outro anexo da base alemã, e vê pela janela Elena, capturada por Roman e seus capangas, que saiem dali para ir atrás do El Dorado, deixando Nathan para enfrentar as criaturas da ilha. Nathan consegue se reunir com Sully e os dois partem para salvar Elena. Para sua surpresa, encontram Roman e seus capangas em uma clareira no templo, já de posse do tesouro de El Dorado. Os homens de Roman se provaram muito astutos e capturaram Nathan e seu amigo, que não tiveram escolha exceto assistir impotentes enquanto Roman se apossava do tesouro. Antes disso, no entanto, Navarro convenceu o chefe a abrir a estátua, pois o mais valioso de todos os tesouros estava dentro dela. Roman abriu o artefato e deparou-se com a múmia de El Dorado. Sem perceber, ele inalou a poeira liberada pelo cadáver e rapidamente foi transformado em uma das criaturas mutantes que infestavam a ilha. Irracional, ele avançou contra Navarro que prontamente o baleou na cabeça. Navarro havia manipulado seu chefe para que encontrassem a estátua e tinha planos para vender a toxina presente na múmia como arma biológica. Ele e seus homens prendem a estátua a uma rede e a suspende pelo cabo do helicóptero onde Navarro, Elena e alguns capangas estavam. Para seu azar, os monstros da ilha atacam os homens de Navarro, dando a Nathan a chance de agarrar a rede do helicóptero e ir atrás dos bandidos. Um dos capangas de Navarro tenta atirar em Nathan, mas é derrubado por Elena. Enquanto despenca do veículo, ele sem querer atira no piloto, o que causa a queda do helicóptero sobre um navio cargueiro que Navarro tinha preparado para sua fuga. Há uma grande luta e, apesar da ferocidade de seu inimigo, Nathan consegue levar Navarro a nocaute, o que lhe dá tempo para remover Elena do helicóptero. Navarro logo desperta, mas não antes de Nathan derrubar o helicóptero no oceano, o que leva consigo a estátua de El Dorado e Navarro, cujo pé ficou preso na corda que segurava o valioso artefato que tanto queria. Nathan e Elena finalmente ficam sós e resolvem aproveitar o momento para selarem seu relacionamento com um beijo. Como sempre acontece nessas ocasiões, eles são interrompidos por Sully que chega em uma pequena embarcação, com inúmeras caixas de tesouros que pilhou do templo enquanto ninguém olhava. Elena diz a Nathan que ele ainda deve uma boa história; o rapaz garante que não vai quebrar sua promessa e que ainda vai conseguir um furo de reportagem para a garota. O barco com o trio navega então em direção ao horizonte, em busca de novas aventuras e dos inúmeros tesouros ocultos que aguardam ser descobertos... Galeria Japão cover.jpg|Capa Japonesa Europa cover.jpg|Capa Européia Videos Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 1 Ambushed - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 2 The Search for El Dorado - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 3 A Surprising Find - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 4 Plane Wrecked Gameplay Playthrough Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 5 The Fortress - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 6 Unlocking the Past - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 7 Out of the Frying Pan - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 8 The Drowned City - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 9 To the Tower - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 10 The Customs House - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 11 Trapped - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 12 Heading Upriver - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 13 Sanctuary? - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 14 Going Underground - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 15 On the Tail of the Treasure - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 16 The Treasure Vault - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 17 The Heart of the Vault - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 18 The Bunker - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 19 Unwelcome Guests - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 20 Race to the Rescue - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 21 Gold and Bones - Playthrough Gameplay Uncharted Drake's Fortune (PS3) - Chapter 22 Showdown - Playthrough Gameplay ENDING Categoria:Jogos